Seuls dans la nuit
by Mikado-san
Summary: Usagi a des cauchemars et pleure, quasiment toutes les nuits et Mamoru ne peut rien faire. Que s'est-il donc passé face à Galaxia ? {Spoil arc Stars (tome 16 à 18)}


_**Notes préalables :**_ ceci est une succession de scènes narrées de manière non linéaire en espérant que ce soit quand même compréhensible. Dédié à Elendrhys qui me motive à écrire, que ce soit par nos discussions ou ses propres textes.

Présence d'un suffixe honorifique japonais, « -san », qui traduit la politesse neutre. Il est utile au récit, c'est pour ça que je l'ai utilisé, ne trouvant pas d'équivalent français qui ne sonne pas ridicule.

* * *

_Seuls dans la nuit_

Il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre. Les stores bloquaient toute lumière artificielle de l'extérieur mais cela n'empêcha pas un corps de quitter la chaude couche à pas de loup puis d'ouvrir et refermer silencieusement la porte pour atteindre le couloir. Resté dans le lit, Mamoru soupira douloureusement. Il avait entendu les sanglots de sa compagne et avait fait mine de la prendre dans ses bras dans son sommeil mais elle avait fini par se défaire doucement de son étreinte et sortir de la chambre. La frustration et la tristesse de ne rien pouvoir faire le rongeaient à mesure que les nuits passaient sans que les choses ne s'arrangeassent. Sa première expérience des cauchemars d'Usagi avait été violente, se rappeler le cri désespéré que sa compagne poussa à ce moment là suffisait à lui glacer le sang alors que plus de trois mois étaient passés.

C'était l'une de leurs premières nuits ensemble depuis la fin des derniers combats. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles à faire avaler à ses parents mais Usagi avait réussi à les faire plier et accepter qu'elle habitât chez son fiancé plusieurs jours par mois. Usagi s'agita dans son sommeil puis poussa un cri qui réveilla Mamoru en sursaut. Elle se tourna et s'accrocha à lui avec une détresse si forte qu'il en versa des larmes avant même de lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle avait. Et son empathie n'y était pour pas grand chose, les tremblements et les bras serrés à lui briser les os de sa petite amie suffisaient amplement. Il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre que les récents évènements y étaient pour quelque chose et la rassura. Il la serra contre lui, caressa ses cheveux, lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes pendant de longues minutes où elle sanglota contre son torse, muette sur les raisons de sa peur. Le lendemain, avec un sourire et des excuses, elle faisait passer ça pour un contrecoup de leur dernière bataille.

Le souvenir fut d'autant plus amer qu'il le ramenait à son impuissance actuelle : lui n'avait aucun souvenir allant au-delà de son départ de l'aéroport. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Selon sa dulcinée, il avait été attaqué par Galaxia qui avait volé le Cristal d'Or et n'était revenu que suite à sa victoire et son souhait de continuer sa vie sur cette planète, avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais plus le temps passait et les cauchemars se succédaient, plus il doutait de la véracité de son récit, surtout quand des flashs des plus réalistes envahissaient ses songes sans pour autant qu'il s'en souvînt. Les terreurs nocturnes d'Usagi finirent cependant par ne plus se traduire par des réveils à ses cris et il crut un moment qu'elle en était débarrassée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entendît sangloter en murmurant son nom d'un ton empli d'un désespoir si grand qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de la réveiller pour la consoler : il n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte mais il était la cause des mauvais rêves de son amour. Dès le lendemain, il s'en alla demander à Minako de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé suite à sa disparition. Elle n'omit aucun détail mais avoua être dans le doute : elle aussi voyait des choses dans ses rêves, des choses dont elle n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir mais qui se passaient après l'arrachement de son cristal, elle en était persuadée. Et malheureusement, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'aucune des guerrières ne pourrait lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Sauf une. Il se rendit alors auprès de Setsuna qui savait certainement. Son grenat _savait_. Il lui demanda de lui révéler la bataille de Sailor Moon face à Galaxia mais elle refusa. Il la pria, exigea d'elle et alla même jusqu'à lui _ordonner_ de lui dire mais pas un instant elle accepta.

« Ces choses que vous voulez savoir, Usagi et moi sommes les seules à les connaître et croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Elle arrivera à les oublier, à passer au-delà de ses peurs parce qu'elles n'auront plus de traces dans la réalité. Je le sais, pas parce que je m'en souviens mais parce que je connais ce qui a été, est, sera et pourrait être. Je ne suis pas une ancre dans la réalité. Il serait des plus stupides d'en créer une – vous, mon Prince – en vous disant ce qui s'est passé et ainsi les raviver.  
– Mais je suis la cause de ses angoisses.  
– Non, Galaxia et Chaos le sont. Mamoru-san, reprit-elle après un silence, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour une chose que tu ne te rappelles pas avoir faite, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas toi. »

Le tutoiement surprit Chiba : Setsuna l'avait toujours vouvoyé et nommé « mon Prince », reliques de son service auprès des futurs souverains du trente et unième siècle. Cette entorse prouvait qu'elle voulait que ses paroles eussent un impact sur lui.

« Le jour où Usagi ressentira le besoin de t'en parler, pour une raison ou une autre, ne te sens pas coupable et écoute-la. Même si je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi, jusque-là, ne lui donne pas de raisons de culpabiliser de garder le silence. Soutiens-la mais ne l'accule pas au mur. Usagi se protège derrière des sourires et une attitude maladroite mais tu reconnaîtras le moment où elle te tendra la main pour te demander de l'aide. Tu la connais, non ?  
– Depuis quand la connais-tu à ce point, toi ? fit-il, sincèrement surpris.  
– Depuis qu'elle m'en a parlé. Ou plutôt m'en parlera », finit-elle avec mystère.

Elle le planta là et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que Setsuna savait déjà ce qui se passait et qu'elle et l'Usagi du futur avaient abordé le sujet. Alors, ces conseils étaient ceux de sa petite amie ?

Puis, sûrement pour ne pas le réveiller, Tsukino commença à quitter leur lit chaque nuit où ses démons l'empêchaient de dormir. Il essayait de la garder à ses côtés, de l'en préserver mais ses bras, aussi puissants soient-ils, étaient incapables de la protéger de ces ennemis immatériels. Invariablement, elle essuyait ses larmes, défaisait son étreinte et se rendait dans le salon, le laissant seul et malheureux comme les pierres.

Alors parfois, comme ce soir-là, il se levait et la suivait silencieusement, restant dans les ombres du couloir pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et il l'observait, seule dans la nuit. Fatalement, elle ouvrait les rideaux et se tenait devant la fenêtre, le regard humide perdu sur la ville et serrant ses bras. Cette nuit-là, baignée par la lumière de la pleine lune et celles de la ville, elle pleurait en silence, sa broche de transformation à la main, et serrait ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser un seul son s'échapper. Elle pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer, pas même lors de batailles où elle avait été sérieusement blessée. Que s'était-il donc passé face à Galaxia ? Qu'avait fait Chaos ? Qu'avait-il fait, lui ?

Comme toujours, il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de lui demander et serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes. Il ne pouvait lui promettre qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autres: il ne savait pas ce qui les amenait. Il ne le pouvait pas maintenant, c'était elle qui lancerait le signe, un appel de détresse qui, finalement, ne serait envoyé qu'une fois sur le chemin de la guérison.

Mamoru quitta les ombres du couloir pour retourner dans la chambre, dans ce lit où il ferait encore semblant de ne pas voir ni entendre les sanglots de son aimée. Ils étaient deux mais ils étaient seuls dans la nuit.


End file.
